sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperdrive types
This article is a work in progress Overview Not all hyperdrives are created equal. Every hyperdrive can be divided into types, based on range, charge up time, and cost. As you can imagine, the better the hyperdrive, the more it costs. Please note that Civilian and Military grade will depend 100% on the nation and the manufacturer. This applies to human and alien hyperdrives, for the purpose of balance and standardization. Civilian Grade Type I-c Type I hyperdrives are free in any hyper-capable ship and are the absolute basic hyperdrives that can found in the galaxy. Maintenance is simple and can be conducted by anyone with a manual. Standard in the Hammer-class Frigate. Ship size: 350m Range: 5,000 light years. Cooldown: 30 minutes Type II-c Another basic Hyperdrive, usually considered an easy upgrade. Maintenance requires an understanding of hyperdrives and ships engines. Usually a skilled Engineer. Standard on the MSV and all other low-cost merchant vessels. Ship size: 350m Range: 7,000 light years Cooldown: 30 minutes Type III-c The first hyperdrive that costs a decent amount and requires a larger ship, as it’s a lot more complex. Maintenance requires an Engineer that specializes in Hyperdrives, at least somewhat. Usually found in moderately priced merchant vessels and the like. Ship Size: 500m Range: 12,000 light years Cooldown: 20 minutes Type IV-c The Type IV-c is found in the larger and more expensive merchant vessels and private warships, requiring lots of power and an engineering team, with at least one with advanced specialization in Hyperdrives. Ship Size: 750m Range: 20,000 light years Cooldown: 15 minutes Type V-c Requiring large amounts of space and power, and a dedicated, skilled engineering team, as well as usually a Virtual Intelligence to assist in AstrogationNavigation of hyperspace, separate from sub-light navigation., the Type V-c is the standard for large, respectable PMCs and shipping corps, though it is less efficient in cooldown than the Type IV-c Ship size: 1km Range: 35,000 light years Cooldown: 20 minutes Type VI-c There are entire ships that cost what they Type VI-c costs, due to the efficiency and legs of this hyperdrive. Savvy owners usually make sure every member of the Engineering team has some professional training in hyperdrive specialization. Virtual Intelligence is almost required in Astrogation Ship size: 2km Range: 45,000 light years Cooldown: 15 minutes Type VII-c Found on ships run by only the most powerful and well off corporations, the Type VII-c is the pinnacle of civilian hyperdrive engineering and incredibly hard to obtain. The Type VII-c was designed by the Kuiper Belt Salvage and Mining Corporation, specifically for the Long Haul Bulk Freighter and for warships and luxury yachts they sell, though they decided not to patent the design, making the hyperdrive publicly available to all shipyards. The Type VII-c requires a team of specialized engineers, making it exorbitantly expensive to maintain. Every model comes with a Virtual Intelligence specifically for engineering purposes. Ship size: 3km Range: 75,000 km Cooldown: 7 minutes Note: This version is only available in the Solarian Empire, due to lack of ships being sold to foreigners. Military Grade Type I-m See Also * Space Travel 101 References Category:Starter File